


Shadows shifting in the rain?

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [5]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rain, Strange Friendships, Supernatural Elements, strange stuff happens as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The sky turns grey and the rain starts to fall. There’s no stopping it. I know some people can control the weather but I’m not one of them.OrHow Ollli met his partner Jani.





	Shadows shifting in the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Ik Jani hasn't been mentioned in previous oneshots yet but whatever.
> 
> This whole series doesn't make much sense, even in the writing style. Becos this fic is in first person, not in second person as the previous oneshots.
> 
> Title derived from a Lord Huron song: When The Night Is Over

I sit on the porch of the apartment I recently moved into. My knees are chapped and chafed. Deep red lines are etched across my skin. Pale meets red. Life meets blood. It still itches.

The blood hasn’t run cold yet in the crevices of the fresh marks. When I run my fingers over it, they become wet. I stare at the boring sight in front of me. This part of the city truly is abandoned. Not may people living here. Just how I like it. Especially after the strange happenings that turned me into this… weird human.

 

The sky turns grey and the rain starts to fall. There’s no stopping it. I know some people can control the weather but I’m not one of them.

 I stick my hand outside the small roof of the porch and let the blood be washed away by the rain.

Suddenly I see something move in the foreground of the street. Is it a shadow? No. Can’t be.

Uncertain I blink and peer again. Now I see that there aren’t shadows shifting in the water curtain. But there _is_ a _silhouette_ visible.

It’s very bizarre. The silhouette is made up of dry air. Everything the rain does not touch forms a human shape. I stand up and now the silhouette stands in front of me. It’s like I’m looking through the rain curtain that has a human cut-out.

 

 “What the-”

“Don’t be afraid,” says a voice. I assume the voice belongs to the non-rain shape in front of me.

 “What are you?” I ask.

“That’s not nice to say. Anyway, I’m Jani. Who are you?”

 “Olli.”

“I do not often see humans in this region of the city,” Jani says.

 “Bold of you to assume I’m human.”

“Are you not?”

 “Don’t you see these scars?” I point out.

“Some humans have scars, don’t they?”

 “I am less human than before these scars were made,” I counter. “What about you?”

“I’m human too. But I transformed into… this.”

 “Bizarre.”

“Yeah. I’m basically invisible. Except the rain betrays my presence,” Jani is chuckling. 

 “Can I touch you?” I’m curious.

“You won’t be able to,” Jani dares me and I try. He’s right. I go right through him and my hand becomes wet again.

 “See? Only the rain treats me as if I were a physically tangible.”

“Interesting.”

 “So you’re not afraid?”

“Of course not,” I cackle amused. Silly Jani. “I’ve seen weirder creatures.”

 “Like yourself?”

I nod.

 

“So what brings you here?” I sit back on the porch. Jani tells me he can only talk and exist in the rain itself so he still stands.

 “I felt lonely. Usually people don’t notice me. But if they do, they’re scared. Frightened.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

 “So I’m glad to have come across you,” Jani outs his gratitude. “It’s my pleasure to meet you!”

“Likewise.”

 “This might sound weird but… Do you mind if we become friends?”

“Why not?” I say. Ever since the events that led up to the scar, I haven’t been close with others anymore. “I’d like the company,” I add.

Jani seems to be happy about it too. “Great! Whenever it rains, I’ll be here.”

 “Then I’ll be on the look out for you,” I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it's a bit clear how I imagine Jani to look like here. Well, as far as you can actually see him lmao xD  
> This idea of a silhouette in the rain, using the actual negative space (where the rain thus does not fall) is actually an idea/concept i've had for a long while. Even drew it at one point i think. And now it came to me again, becos I can use it in this weird fic series!


End file.
